iSchool Musical
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: Yep, it's iCarly the musical, complete with songs, plots, everything! Read it, you know you want to! Seddie, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking! Okay, so you know, I'm still writing my other fics; I just had to post this before I exploded. Here's the deal. It's a sequel to Not So Perfect, but you don't really have had to read that fic to understand this, you've just gotta know that Freddie's ex Hannah cheated on him and she's a total cow cos she wants him back now. It also contains songs, some written by me, some written to the tune of other songs, and some I don't own at all.

Also, since this is a musical fic, every chapter I'm going to recommend a band to you lot, 'cos I'm into a load of bands that none of my friends have even heard of, so I'm trying to spread the goodness. The band for this chapter is **Mr. Hudson and the Library.** I've got their CD; it's really good, my favourite song being **Too Late, Too Late. **

On with the show!

iSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOL

'... and that's why you can't biologically combine peanut butter and jelly,' Freddie finished explaining to Sam as they climbed the stairs of the apartment building.

'Shame. It'd be like a kind of super-food,' Sam sighed dreamily.

'You're hungry, now, aren't you?'

'Totally.'

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Freddie and Sam, who'd spent the morning at Sam's place, were on their way to hang out at Carlys. They were walking slowly up the stairs, enjoying both the hand-holding action and the conversation.

'What about ham and cheese?' Sam asked hopefully.

'Well, they're two completely different things, so...' Freddie noticed Sam's mildly disappointed face. 'If I ever personally manage it, you'll be the first to know.'

Sam grinned. 'And that is precisely why we're together,' she leaned up (Freddie was finally taller than her) and pecked him on the lips.

By now they were at Carly's and all too aware of Ms. Benson's prying eyes behind the door of Freddie's apartment, they entered Carly's place immediately.

'Aw, look, it's the happy couple!' Carly said, looking up from the couch.

'Hey, Carly,' Sam and Freddie said in unison.

'Wow, you're talking all togetherish!' Carly said. 'I read in Sugar that's a sign of a happy relationship!'

'Ew. Stupid teen magazine,' Sam sniffed.

Spencer suddenly appeared from his room.

'Hey, Mr and Mrs. Benson!' he said.

'Oh, ha ha,' Freddie replied.

'Just 'cos Spencer hasn't had a date in a month,' Carly teased.

'It has not been a month! It has been 29 ½ days... not like I'm counting...' Spencer protested. 'Anyway, Freddo, are you gonna help me with my laptop troubles?'

'Sure, where is it?'

'In here,'

Spencer led Freddie off to his room, as Carly grinned at Sam.

'What?' Sam said.

'"What?" You're dating Freddie!'

'So? It's been, like, a month,' Sam was coolness personified.

'What's it like?'

'It's amazing! Sam transformed into a girly-girl. 'I love love love love love love love love it!'

'So, you kinda like it then?' Carly giggled.

Suddenly the room turned purple, with spotlights everywhere and backing dancers dotted around.

SAM:

I love it! Freddie made me what I am today!

I love it! He helped me get my first A!

It's kinda scary, at the same time it's great!

Freddie really brightens up my day!

I think I'm falling, woah, I think I'm falling

Oh so far in love with him

He's so amazing, woah, he's so amazing,

A shining light that glows within

I love it! Freddie is the thing that keeps me going

I love it! Freddie is the only boy worth knowing!

It's so unlike me to think as I am

But he's bringing out the best in me, it's a new Sam!

I think I'm falling, woah, I think I'm falling,

Oh so far in love with him

He's so amazing, woah, he's so amazing

A shining light that glows within

He's a dork, he's a geek, he's a nerd, he's a freak

He's the total opposite of me

He's my dork, he's my geek, he's my nerd, he's my freak

He's exactly what I want a boy to be

I think I'm falling, woah, I think I'm falling

In love with him...

Sam collapsed back on the sofa, her cheeks flushed and her mind filled with the sheer happiness that appeared whenever she thought of Freddie.

'So it's kinda nice, then?' Carly smiled.

'Totally.'

At that moment Freddie and Spencer emerged from Spencer's room, Spencer looking happy and clutching his laptop.

'Hey, guys,' Carly said.

'Hey,' Freddie sat down next to Sam who immediately shifted closer to him, a dorky smile on her face,

_I think I'm falling in love with him... _she thought happily.

iSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOL

How was it? That was a kind of trial to see if you lot like it. If I get no reviews, I'll scrap it, but if I get some, I'll keep going.

Please review! Your feedback is my chocolate!

Charz

xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I know it's been absolute ages since I last updated this story. It's not that I've had writers block, or anything, but I just haven't had the time. Between school, homework, Hollyoaks, family, I've barely had the time to breathe, let alone write a fic. Okay, I know I've put a couple of one shots up but they're different, I write them in lessons.

Alright, this is the chapter where you have to know who Freddie's ex, Hannah, is. She's a right cow who seemed perfect but she cheated on him. Then he dumped her, and was all miserable but she wants him back then he gets together with Sam. That's basically the summary of my story Not So Perfect, read it if you want, a couple more reviews would be cool.

Okay, on with the show!

iSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOL

After a few hours round at Carly's Freddie was walking Sam home, enjoying conversation about anything and everything. It felt all too soon that when they finally got to Sam's house.

'I'll see you later,' Freddie kissed Sam on the cheek.

'Bye,' Sam smiled before disappearing into her house.

A goofy smile crossed Freddie's face as he turned away and started to walk back down the street. He couldn't believe his luck; he had a great girlfriend, his mom was finally laying off him and his monster of an ex was nowhere to be seen.

However, as if on cue, Hannah appeared from round the corner in a tiny skirt and halter top.

'Hi, Freddie,' she giggled as he walked past her. 'Freddie!' she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned.

'What?' he asked.

'Hi!'

'Hi.'

'How are you?'

'Fine.'

'So, do you wanna go catch a movie?'

'Not really, no.'

'What? Why?'

'I'm done with you.'

'Huh?'

Suddenly a guitar appeared in Freddie's hands. He strummed energetically and started to sing.

FREDDIE

Love, love, love, love, love, love

You were everything I wanted

You were everything a girl could be

Then you left me broken hearted

Now you don't mean a thing to me

All I wanted was your

Love, love, love, love, love, love

Hate is a strong word

But I really, really, really don't like you

Now that it's over

I don't even know what I liked about you

Brought you around

But you just brought me down

Hate is a strong word

But I really, really, really don't like you.

Thought that everything was perfect

Isn't that how it's supposed to be?

Thought you thought that I was worth it

Now I think a little differently

All I wanted was your

Love, love, love, love, love, love

Hate is a strong word

But I really, really, really don't like you

Now that it's over

I don't even know what I liked about you

Brought you around

But you just brought me down

Hate is a strong word

But I really, really, really don't like you

Now that it's over you can't hurt me

Now that it's over you can't bring me down

All I wanted was your

Love, love, love, love, love, love

Hate is a strong word

But I really, really, really don't like you

Now that it's over

I don't even know what I liked about you

Brought you around

And you just brought me down

Hate is a strong word

But I really, really, really don't like you

'But, I – we were great together!' Hannah protested.

'_Were_ being the operative word,' Freddie said, as the guitar poofed out of his hands.

'Come on, let's give it another shot!'

'No, I have a girlfriend, Hannah! Just leave it!'

Hannah stepped back and snapped her fingers. Suddenly she was in a Moulin-rouge cum PCD outfit.

HANNAH

Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Dontcha? Dontcha?

Dontcha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Dontcha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Dontcha? Dontcha?

(a/n I know, that was the cheesiest possible song I could ever put there, but I just had to!)

In a heartbeat she was back to her usual attire (though there wasn't much difference).

'Are you finished?' Freddie asked boredly.

'No... Freddie, you love me!'

'_Loved. _I thought I did.' Freddie started to walk away.

'Wait!' Hannah grabbed Freddie's shoulder and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

iSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOL

Sam closed the door to her house, a blissful smile on her face. The dork was hers, and no one else's.

She suddenly realised she was still holding the CD Freddie had been showing her. She quickly opened the door and ran outside, hoping to catch Freddie before he disappeared. She did see Freddie, but... his mouth was attached to Hannah's.

iSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOL

For just a second, Freddie kissed back, as he remembered all that had been in his relationship with Hannah before. However that made him remember all that she'd done to him. And that made him remember... Sam!

He quickly pushed Hannah off him and frantically over his shoulder, in case Sam was behind them. She was, looking devastated.

'Sam!' Freddie shouted. He started to run towards her house but she dropped the CD and ran back inside, tears already forcing themselves out of her eyes.

Freddie knocked on the door loudly, yelling 'Sam! Let me explain!' but he was greeted by a choked 'Go away!' from the other side of the door. He knocked persistently for the next ten minutes, adamant he wasn't going to lose Sam.

Hannah strutted off then, a smug smile on her face.

iSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOLMUSICALiSCHOOL

There we go. I hope it was worth the wait. And I don't think you need to be told that I don't own the two songs in this chapter. I will, however, own the song used in the next chapter, the Argument song (I'm not that imaginative).

And the band I'm recommending in this chapter is... Does it offend you, yeah? One of their songs, Epic Last Song, is a ledge.

If any of you are interested, I had to write my own song for Music class and I performed it today, so expect to see me on a television near you soon! Yeah the song was like _You've gotta laugh otherwise you'll cry, you've gotta live otherwise you'll die, you've gotta smile otherwise you'll frown, you've gotta wave otherwise you'll drown, be happy, don't be down._ Etc.

Reviews are love! Love you all!

Charz

Xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Yes, it is the elusive me with an update! I know I've become really bad at updating i.e. not doing it, but I think I have a plan. Basically, I can get internet on my phone, like, whenever, so if I use the email on that I can type up the story in an email on my phone, and then send it to myself. This means that I can then open up the emails on the computer and copy and paste them into word  Genius, no?

Anyways, shout out to "Seddielover" who reviewed with a suggestion for a song. Thanks, because I was writing an argument song for this and it stunk, so I wrote another one with your snippet at the end and voila!

On with the show!

YOUCHANGEYOURMINDLIKEAGIRLCHANGESCLOTHESYEAHYOUPMSLIKEABITCHISHOULDKNOWANDY

Neither Sam nor Freddie had gotten much, if any sleep given the problem weighing down on them like a huge rock that couldn't be shifted. They were madly in love, they both knew it, they just didn't know the other knew it. It was Freddie who eventually plucked up the courage to contact Sam, albeit via the slightly cowardly way of texting. SAM, PLEASE. I NEED TO EXPLAIN. I LOVE YOU. F X. It was a simple enough message but behind it Freddie was as nervous as anything, debating with himself about whether he should send it or not, then contemplating what he was to say should she come over. He didn't know how big the chances were of her responding to the text but he had to make an effort.

YOUOVERTHINKALWAYSSPEAKCRYPTICALLYISHOULDKNOWTHATYOURENOTGONNACHANGECOSYO

Sam hadn't moved in hours, so as she rolled over to see what had made her phone bleep, her back stiffened uncomfortably.

_Nothing compared to how it's hurting in my heart_, she thought.

She looked at the screen of her phone, and saw it was a message from Freddie. Her better judgement told her to simply ignore it, that she was right, he was wrong and to move on. However, she didn't listen to her better judgement this time, and ended up on her way to Freddie's in half an hour .She was trying to rehearse what she wanted to say in her mind but she honestly didn't know what he was going to come out with, so she was stuck.

Outside his apartment, she used her special knock, as if she was in any doubt whether Freddie would come running or not. He obviously did, as he answered just as she got to her third tap.

'Hey,' he greeted slightly sheepishly.

'Hey,' she echoed. Looking him up and down, she couldn't help but notice how he was wearing the t-shirt she'd chosen as her favourite when rifling through his wardrobe in happier times.

'Um, come in,' he said, attacking the awkward silence that was looming. Sam entered, thinking about how she'd been in this apartment countless times but the atmosphere had never been this crappy. Freddie shut the door behind her, and sat next to her on the couch where she'd chosen a spot. 'Freddie-'

'Sam-'

They started at the same time. The moment would have been funny if it weren't for the dire tension in the room.

'Sam, I don't know what to say,' Freddie chose to speak first, most likely feeling the guiltiest. 'I know what you think you saw, but it wasn't like that, seriously. I-'

'Freddie, you cheated on me!' Pent up rage was releasing out of Sam. 'I know what I saw, I know what it was! It was you making out with Hannah!'

'Sam-'

Sam sighed, and her feelings started coming out in a moody song.

SAM

I thought I meant something to you

I guess our true love isn't true

Can't believe I didn't see

You never liked me, obviously

FREDDIE

How could you even think that, please?

You're the only girl for me

The Hannah thing is in the past

Can't we try to forget that?

SAM

You don't have to give me that crap Freddie

I know that you made it all up

You were the best thing in my life

Now everything is gonna suck

FREDDIE

It's not my fault!

I didn't kiss her; you're what I want,

I'm not ever gonna miss her, Sam it's true

I'm never gonna stop loving you

SAM

You say you love me but I should have known

You were lying all this time

FREDDIE

I was never lying when I said I love you

SAM

Then why'd you cheat on me?

FREDDIE

If you'd just let me explain!

SAM

I don't wanna hear it!

Why don't you just admit you never liked me?

FREDDIE

But I do love you...

'But I don't know that...' Sam said, wiping a tear from her eye. 'Smell you later, Freddie.' she said glumly, before leaving the apartment.

YOUREHOTTHENYOURECOLDYOUREYESTHENYOURENOYOUREINTHENYOUREOUTYOUREUPTHENYO

There we go... I wrote that one last night. It's weird, the only time I can write moderately good stuff either in lessons or at night. Huh.

So I've got the first part of the next chapter written, but I've got more to do (next chapter has 2 songs!) so there's a possibility it might not get on today, but I'll try. I only have an hour before I have to be ready for football, so we shall see.

Also, if any of you are on Facebook, I started a Seddie appreciation society, so if you want, could you join it? I want members! Thanks!

Reviews are love!

Charz

Xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I said I'd try to get this up before football, and it's a late kick off.

The song I wrote for this chapter is a parody type version of the iCarly theme song, not the full Leave it all to me. Cool!

And also, I'm psyched because they've started selling iCarly episodes in iTunes! Yay! It's a big thing for me anyways... And I bought the episode of Suite Life that Nathan Kress is in. Teehee.

On with the show!

ILOVETHEWAYSHEFILSHERCLOTHESSHELOOKSJUSTLIKETHEGIRLSINVOGUEILOVETHEWAYSHEPLAYSIT

'Are you sure you don't wanna talk about the whole Freddie thing?' Carly asked Sam as they walked down the high street.

Sam shook her head. 'Nope. All you need to do, Carly, is distract me with shopping.' After the emotional song at Freddie's place, Sam really hadn't felt like going home, so she went to Carly's, and now, to take her mind off of Freddie, they were shopping.

'Okay, well I was thinking we could go into New Look, then maybe Urban Outfi- OH MY GOSH!'

Instantly thinking there had been a car crash or a sick poodle or something, Sam was alert, looking over to where Carly was pointing. 'What?'

'Joe Jonas is standing right over there!' Carly was hopping like an energiser bunny as she pointed him out for Sam. 'Come on!' she grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her across the road, straight up to the Mr. Jonas and brandishing a camera. 'Joe!' she caught his attention and started snapping numerous pictures of him. 'Can I get your autograph?' she asked.

'Um, yeah, sure,' Joe replied, though he looked uncertain at the dozens of pages Carly was waving around.

After ten minutes of picture taking and paper signing Joe made his excuses and started to leave, looking scared at the obsessed fangirl in front of him.

'Thanks Joe!' Carly bounced forward and hugged him so tightly Sam swore his eyes were about to pop out. He patted her awkwardly on the back and left, looking terrified.

COOLITHINKTHATSHEISBEAUTIFULSHESSOLOVELYSHESSOLOVELYSHESSOLOVELYSHESSOLOVELYSHES

'And his favourite colours green, and...' Carly yammered on as herself and Sam entered her place. Sam rolled her eyes; Carly hadn't stopped talking about Joe Jonas since they met him.

'Come on, Carls, he's just a poser!'

Carly stopped in her tracks. 'What?' she said. 'Come on, Sam.'

CARLY

I know, you see

The Jonas Brothers aren't so sweet

I think they're wonderful

You say they blow

But I love Kevin Nick and Joe

Whose hair is wonderful

It's so unreal

I hope he gets the way I feel, so

I can't believe I met Joe Jonas

Couldn't believe my eyes

Did you see it when he hugged me?

It's love at first sight!

I'm gonna ask him if we should get married

Some things are meant to be

He's rich, he's hot, he's so perfect for me!'

_Oh my gee... _Sam thought. 'Carly?' She said.

'What?'

SAM

You cannot marry Joe Jonas

He's a nebbish freak

Even though he's rich and famous

You're out of his league

So take the time and look for love closer to home

Some things are meant to be

Like you and Jake or Troy and Gabi...

Sam hoped she had made a point but Carly was too far up on cloud 9 to hear.

'Sorry, Sam, I've gotta go buy 23 copies of their CD!' With that Carly was out of the apartment and on her way to HMV.

SAM

Some things are meant to be

Like her and Jake or me and Freddie...

Do I still love Freddie?

I'll have to wait and see...

SAFETYPINSHOLDINGUPTHETHINGSTHATMAKEYOUMINEABOUTYOURHAIRYOUNEEDNTCAREYOULO

When a knock sounded on the door of Freddie's apartment he shot up in his seat, where he'd been slumped for the past few hours. He jumped up. 'Sam?' he asked whoever it was. He wrenched the door open.

It was Hannah.

'Hi Freddie! So, I heard you're not tied down to Godzilla anymore, so how about a smoothie?'

'Huh?'

'You're not dating Sam anymore right?'

'I don't know Hannah... who told you that?'

'I heard Sam and Carly in town. I think Sam's over-reacting, but, whatever, it just means we can be free to be together, right?'

'What?'

'Well, since you're single now I thought we could talk... and stuff.'

'Hannah, how many times do I have to tell you! I don't know what's happening with Sam, but I still don't like you.'

'Freddie?'

FREDDIE

I'm not into you

I don't care if I should be

I'm not into you

And I know that I never will

I know we used to date, I

Really used to rate you

But now I know differently

You're not who you used to be

I'm not into you

I don't care if I should be

I'm not into you

And I know that I never will

Hannah, please just go back

You're acting like a skunkbag

Get sick of playing cupid

You're looking really stupid

I'm not into you

I don't care if I should be

I'm not into you

And I know that I never will

I'm not into you

So stop trying to get me

I'm not into you

So just quit and leave me alone

Hoping and praying that Hannah had gotten the message, Freddie slammed the door. Of course he didn't want Hannah, the only girl he wanted was Sam. But how to show her...?

ILOVEHERBECAUSESHEMOVESINHEROWNWAYSHECAMETOMYSHOWJUSTTOHEARABOUTMYDAYOH

There we go  And I'm all ready for football now, as well, complete with funky hat. Oh yes.

Next chapter is the penultimate one! Sad face! But it has three songs in it! Two are written by me, one is a parody type thing of Complicated.

And I've just remembered I promised to recommend music dudes to you in every chapter. I can't be bothered to edit the last chapter, so here's two:

**Charlotte Sometimes – I want the moon and the stars, I want the whole nine yards, I want your hands on my hips, I want you kissing my lips.**

Charlotte Sometimes is awesome. The lyric extract above is from her song Waves And The Both Of Us. I found her when I was searching my name, and we're both Charlotte S, so, y'know.

**The Afters – I saw you once, it was enough, you asked me what I wanted, I want you. But I replied I'll have some fries, so mesmerised my heart was overdriving through.**

The Afters are also awesome. The lyric extract above is from the song MySpace Girl. I found them when looking through a list of songs that had been in Hollyoaks in November '07.

I've rambled on for long enough.

Reviews please!

Charz

Xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm rather annoyed right now because last night I was working on this chapter and I had it almost right, and you know I mentioned I write it in an email? Well it CRASHED and I lost ALL my words  I could have cried, honestly.

And no-one asked about football... It was rainy, cold, windy, my hat kept blowing off... it was AWESOME. The game was wicked, we were 2-0 down and then Adebola scored, which was awesome, and then Nicky Maynard scored, which was even more awesome because it was like 3 minutes before the end of the match. Yay! And even though it was raining, my mate who sits at the front said that if we scored he'd take his top off... and he did. He was shivering, and his hair looked a bit like a cheestring. Then I got a ride home in my uncles Mercedes 

And as I said, the first song in this is to be sung to the tune of Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

On with the show!

IFIWASAFLOWERGROWINGWILDANDFREEALLIDWANTISYOUTOBEMYSWEETHONEYBEEIFIWASATREE

Sam paced slowly around her room, knowing that if she stopped or sat down she'd think of him. Although she was concentrating on each step, she somehow let her mind wander to thoughts of Freddie. He wouldn't cheat on her, would he? It was just such a un-Freddie-ish thing to do. And what if it wasn't his fault? It could have been all Hannah, and Sam had penalised Freddie for nothing. Why did she have to be so in love with him? She started to sing....

SAM

Freddie's gotten really hot

This means girls like him a lot

Especially his monster ex

Who I detest

She stole him away from me

And I never thought I'd see

Daylight or sunshine ever again

I lost a friend

She's such a cow

And I don't know how

She got him at all

It made my heart fall

She's horrid, you see

I think that she's worse than me

Tell me

Why'd I have to go and be so infatuated?

Knowing I can't kiss him right now just makes me so frustrated

I'm meant to be tough

And so mean

And so street

But I can't stop crying

When I think of all the happy times when me and Freddie dated

No, no, no

She collapsed back on her bed, no idea what to do.

IFIWASATREEGROWINGWILDANDFREEALLIDWANTISYOUTOSHADEMEANDBEMYLEAVESALLIWANTIS

Carly sat on her couch, chewing her lip. She didn't know the whole story behind the Sam and Freddie situation but she knew it had something to do with Hannah and her sluttish behaviour. And she couldn't stand seeing her two best friends torn apart by one girl. She had to talk to her.

~10 Minutes Later~

Carly knocked on the front door of Hannah's place for the third time, feeling impatient at the lack of response.

It took several minutes (and a lot of agitated knocking for Carly) for Hannah to appear, looking tired and holding some straighteners.

'What?' she asked, looking annoyed.

'Can I talk to you inside?'

'Ugh... fine.'

Hannah turned and walked into her house. Carly followed her into a living room, where Hannah immediately stood in front of a large ornate mirror and resumed doing her hair.

'So what do you want?'

'I have to talk to you about Sam and Freddie.'

Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes. 'That old thing?'

'Yeah. Listen, you've really upset them both. They really liked each other and you just blew it.'

'Whatever.'

'Then apologise.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'It's too fun!'

It took all Carly had not to tear the sofa apart and beat Hannah senseless with it. Instead, she started to sing.

CARLY

I know you like Freddie

But I know Sam does more

It was verging on to love

Something I can't ignore

So why don't you say sorry

For splitting up my friends

It can't be that big a deal

So please go make amends

HANNAH

Why wouldn't Freddie want me?

When I've got this much to flaunt

Truth is I've still got m eye on him

And I get what I want

So I'm not gonna go and say sorry

I haven't done anything wrong

You can do nothing to convince me

So what's the point of this song?

CARLY

Say sorry, just do it

You can be nice, prove it!

And help them get back on the road to love

Say sorry, please say it

You've hurt them, repay it!

And let them get on with their Seddie stuff!

(a/n: I am SO sorry about that line!)

HANNAH

Um... nope.

CARLY

Well maybe if we struck a deal

That will get it done

I can introduce you to hot boys

And you can have some fun

HANNAH

Hot boys, you say? I'm intrigued

Just how many would be?

CARLY

A lot, I promise. A lot, a lot

And really, really, really hot

It's a male model convention

Tickets are on me

Courtesy of ANTM, thanks to iCarly!

HANNAH

Okay, then, give me the ticks

I'll go solve the relationship fix

They'll be so in love you won't even know it

Making out, I swear they'll show it

Carly nodded. 'Good to see we've reached an agreement.'

She'd barely finished her sentence when Hannah dropped the straighteners and ran out the door yelling 'Whatever!'

She ran straight round to Sam's place, the prospect of all those hot models never out of her mind. She knocked on the door eagerly. Sam answered quickly.

'Fred-? Oh, it's you.'

She started to close it but Hannah stuck her foot in the way and entered. 'Sam,' she exhaled, trying to get her breath back. 'I'm here to... apologise.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Huh?'

'Yeah... Can I come in?'

'Uh... okay,' Sam let Hannah in and led her through to the kitchen, where she'd been sitting before. There was an awkward silence as the two sat down at the bar. 'So, you're sorry?'

'I guess...'

'You guess?'

HANNAH

Well, can you blame me?

Freddie's totally hot!

SAM

Yeah, but he was mine

The one good thing I've got

So hands off...

HANNAH

So what I'm trying to say is

I'm sorry for stealing your boy

Sorry for every bitch and bite

Sorry for every ploy

I never thought I'd say this but

Apologies to you

SAM

How do I know you mean it?

The first time we were through

In the situation before

I thought I'd seen the last of you

HANNAH

So what I'm trying to say is

Maybe I'm a bit of a bitch?

Sorry for making out with Freddie

I really couldn't resist

I never thought I'd say this but

Apologies to you

SAM

So this was all your fault?

And Freddie did nothing?

I've got to go and talk to him

Make up for everything

I never thought I'd say this but

Hannah, thank you

Sam and Hannah both ran out of the door at equal, really fast speeds; Sam to get out and talk to Freddie, Hannah to collect her tickets. All the way to Freddie's place, Sam had butterflies in her stomach.

_This is gonna be good! _She thought.

ALLIWANTISYOUWILLYOUSTAYWITHMEHOLDMEINYOURARMSANDSWAYMELIKETHESEAALLIWANTIS

Okay... a few songs and... that's it. I hope it was alright.

Next chapter is the final one, two songs in it. I've got both of them written, I just need to sort everything out. And then I'm done!

I love finishing fics, it makes me feel so accomplished. I'm gonna try and finish most of my stories before my new Seddie one, which hopefully will be epic.

Reviews are love!

Charz

Xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Last chapter and all that... finally! The end of this chapter is mercilessly cheesy, I'm sorry, but I couldn't think.

The first song in this is sung to the tune of **Take her back**__by **The Pigeon Detectives **and the second one is **All in this together **from** High School Musical. **Don't be put off by the second one... please.

On with the show!

THEREWILLBENORULESTONIGHTIFTHEREWEREWEDBREAKTHEMNOTHINGSGONNASTOPUSNOWLETS

Sam raced round the corner into the Bushwell Plaza, not letting herself get tired out. She'd ran for half an hour, and although her lungs felt like they might burst, she kept going. Into the building, past Lewbert and his shrieks, up the stairs, and round the corner to Freddie's apartment.

Before knocking on the door, she bent over to get rid of a stitch and to regain her breath; she didn't want to be talking to him and then collapse thanks to lack of oxygen. When she considered herself ready, she stood up and started knocking on the door. But then she spotted a note:

SAM, PLEASE MEET ME IN THE PARK. YOU KNOW WHERE.

It was from Freddie, obviously, the perfectionist handwriting told her that. Why did he want to meet her in the park? She knew where he meant though. The tree where they'd sat and talked every Saturday afternoon since they'd started dating. Exasperated at having to go somewhere else, but still wanting to see Freddie, Sam left.

~7minutesand35secondslater~

Sam arrived at the park, looking around, even though she knew the tree was on the other side of the park. The time it took to get there seemed to stretch on forever, even with her superior running skills, but eventually she got there, her mouth hanging open at what she saw.

No less than 50 people were gathered there, in a massive crowd, and all facing one thing. Sam pushed her way through them all to see what it was, though she had an idea. Freddie was standing there, a guitar in his hands. His face lit up when he saw she'd arrived.

'Sam!' he exclaimed, before strumming and starting to sing.

FREDDIE:

I'm not sure what I should do

You know I'm still in love with you

So please say that makes a difference

So instead look what I've done

I've written you a sorry song

I'm praying that makes a difference

You've got everything I want

You've got everything I need

Take me back, take me back, take me back, take me back,

Take me back, take me back, take me back,

To your heart

I had an ex who was a 'mare

She cheats on me and doesn't care

I think that makes all the difference

But I know you know how I feel

You're so amazing, it's surreal

That really makes all the difference

You've got everything I want

You've got everything I need

Take me back, take me back, take me back, take me back,

Take me back, take me back, take me back,

To your heart

Freddie put down the guitar and approached Sam. He took her hands in his and looked sincerely into her eyes. 'Forgive me?' he asked.

Sam pretended to think for a minute '...yes!' she exclaimed, before kissing him like she'd never kissed before.

Carly arrived then, looking excited and expectant. 'Well?' she asked, 'Did things work out?'

'Yeah.' Freddie grinned, slinging his arm round Sam's shoulder. 'We got it back,'

'Finally,' Carly said in exasperation.

'Let's get the party started!' Sam yelled as an intro beat started in the background.

FREDDIE

It's all good

I've got the girl I'm needing

We got it figured out, yeah yeah

Feel like I'm dreaming

And everything's amazing

That's what it's all about

SAM

Everyone

Should know how in love I am

He might as well be ham

I can't believe

I lived at all without him

No wonder I was sad

EVERYONE

It's happy ever after

Now we know

How they feel

It's all real

And we love it

It's happy ever after

There they stand

Hand in hand

Where their love is true

CARLY

We're all here

It's good to see it's worked out

So let's all rock the house

We're feeling great

And everyone has cheered up

So come on and rock out

HANNAH

I'm all right

I've got my male models

I'm over Freddie for good

EVERYONE

It's happy ever after

Now we know

How they feel

It's all real

And we love it

It's happy ever after

There they stand

Hand in hand

Where their love is true

It's happy ever after

Now we know

How they feel

It's all real

And we love it

It's happy ever after

There they stand

Hand in hand

Where their love is true

Freddie, Sam, Carly and Hannah all linked arms (however gay that may seem) and walked off into the sunset.

THISISADANCEFORALLTHELOVERSTAKINGACHANCEONONEANOTHERFINALLYITSOURTIMENOWTHES

Phew.

Anyone else tired?

My next fic to combat will be Stage School Brats, I'll be writing that like hell, but I'm not sure how long it will take.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed etc!

Charz

Xoxox


End file.
